Sword Training?
by Lanche
Summary: Elladan thinks Estel is ready for more training. Elrond and Elrohir disagree. Can he convince them?


**_Sword Training?_**

_**Summary **- Elladan thinks Estel is ready for more training. Elrond and Elrohir disagree. Can he convince them?_

_**A/N:** This story takes place between chapters 17 and 18 of my story **Joke Gone Wrong**. It should make sense even if you haven't read that story. I just didn't think it fit into that frame due to the tone and focus, which is why I'm posting it separately._

_**Disclaimer **- I own none of these characters. I don't own the world they live in, or anything about them. That all belongs to Mr. Tolkien. I promise to put them back in good condition.  
_

* * *

The three Elves sat quietly as Estel left the study. He closed the door behind him and still silence held sway for several long moments. Then without preamble, one spoke. 

"It is time to teach Estel how to fight with a sword."

Elladan ignored the startled "what?" that came from his left and watched his father. The lord of Imladris stood up and walked to the window behind his desk. He turned his back to the room and looked at his gardens with unseeing eyes. The last light of evening flooded the garden with color. The study was bathed in the warm light from the sun's rays and the lamps placed strategically around the room. It was a peaceful, yet strong, room, reflecting the personality of the Elf who inhabited it. An Elf that still said nothing.

"He is only 13! He is not old enough," Elrohir objected.

Elladan turned to look at his younger identical twin. "You are thinking in Elf terms, Elrohir. Estel is a Man. It is time he learned to fight."

"But…" Elrohir faltered. He stopped and took a deep breath. "You are right, I am thinking of a 13-year-old Elf. They would not be ready to pick up a bow at this point and Estel is doing excellently there. But still, a sword, already?"

Elladan glanced at his father. He had not moved but was listening. It was not unheard of for the twins to disagree about serious matters, but it was rare. Elladan had to convince Elrohir before their father would agree. If Elrohir came up with too many good points of waiting, Elrond may not agree. Suddenly, the elder twin wished he had waited to speak about this matter. The idea had been growing on him during the trip back after saving Legolas and Tirinvo from the orcs they found on North Patrol. During the lecture their father delivered for the behavior, Elladan made decision. Estel needed to learn the sword. The sooner, the better. He asked the other two Elves to stay to discuss other matters while Estel left to find his mother. And be punished again by her, he thought smiling slightly.

He turned back towards his brother, sitting stiffly in a chair similar to his own. The one Estel had recently occupied was empty between them. "Estel handled himself well during the fight. He killed several orcs with his bow, making our fight much easier, and also one with his dagger. He is ready."

In an unconscious copy of his father, Elrohir raised an eyebrow and questioned his brother. "One with his dagger and you are ready to teach him the sword?"

Elladan silently counseled himself to remain patient. "For someone who has not been trained to use the dagger as a fighting tool, he did well. He remained calm and did not panic. He called for help when he needed it. He is ready." The Elf knew he was repeating himself, but wanted to get the theme into his brother's, and father's, heads.

After pondering these words, Elrohir spoke. "He did remain in control. Until the end anyways."

This time it was Elladan who raised his eyebrow at his brother. "And the first time you fought orcs the worst you did was retch after the fight?"

The younger Elf scowled. "That was a long time ago. There is no reason to bring that up. Anyways, we are discussing Estel, not me."

A sound that may have been a brief laugh came from Elrond. Both twins glanced at their father, but his back was still to them.

"The point, Elrohir, is not to embarrass you, but remind you. You had been trained and were on a patrol expecting to find orcs. You still were sickened by what you saw and did."

"So were you."

Elladan continued speaking as if he had not been interrupted. "Estel just wanted to find Legolas. He did not expect to fight orcs and had not been trained yet. Yes, he knows what we do and wants to join us, but his true orc training has not begun. We did not think he was ready. After watching him handle himself during the fight and after, I know he now is." The Elf paused for a breath. "He was upset by what he saw, he disliked the killing, but knew why he had to do it. Yes, he retched, but he then was useful and calm. He grew up out there." After a long pause, he concluded.

"He is no longer a little boy."

He stopped. Elrohir needed time to digest what he had said. Elrond would not say anything yet. If the twins remained divided, his input was not necessary. If they both wanted training for Estel, then he would have to give his opinion.

Elrohir slouched in his chair staring at the floor. He was replaying Elladan's words in his head and remembering Estel's actions. Elladan alternated his attention between his brother and his still motionless father. After a few moments, Elrohir straightened and looked at his mirror image.

"You are right, Elladan. It is time to teach him." The twins smiled at each, glad to be in agreement, and then sobered. They turned to look at their father. "Father?"

Slowly Elrond moved away from the window. He made his way back to his chair and placed his hands, with fingers extended and tips pressed together, in front of him.

"Do you really think he is ready?"

Elrohir responded. "I had to think about it, but I do, yes."

"Why?"

"The way he handled himself in the fight. He was calm during and, for the most part, after."

"For the most part?"

"He did retch and was upset for a moment. But then once he realized that Legolas and Tirinvo were hurt and he was needed to stand guard, he focused."

"Why was he the one standing guard?"

"Elrohir and Poldon went to find the horses; they had run off during the fighting. I was treating Tirinvo and Legolas was dragging the carcasses to burn. His injury was not so severe he could not do that. He also was searching for any information to identify where they came from. As much as both of us could, we were listening and watching also," Elladan replied.

"Also, if he had not shot the orc leader, the fight would have gone much worse for us. There would have been more injuries. The orcs became much easier to slay once he was not directing them," Elrohir mused, almost to himself.

"He shot the leader?"

"Yes. Through the heart."

Elrond pondered for a moment while he reached out and turned wick of the lamp on his desk higher. "He remained calm from being asked to guard on?"

The twins exchanged a glance.

"Not completely." Elladan felt the need to be completely honest.

Their father waited.

"When Estel realized that Legolas had been hurt, he became very upset. He did not think Legolas had forgiven him yet for the spiders and wanted him to. Once Legolas forgave him, he calmed down quickly. He obviously still felt bad for what he had done, but he accepted as a man, not a boy." This time it was Elrohir who answered.

Elrond leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I am still undecided."

"Father, did you not say that you foresaw Estel possibly traveling down many dark paths during his lifetime? Most that end in even more darkness and shadow for Arda?" Elrohir queried.

Elladan cast his brother a glance. He was not sure where Elrohir was going with this.

The Elf lord nodded.

"Then do you not think we should give him as much as a chance to stay alive as we can?"

The elder twin nodded as Elrond did not respond immediately. He understood the point now.

"You think letting him pick up a sword now will help?" Elrond questioned, dropping his hands to rest on his desk.

"I do. The sooner he starts his training, the sooner he will be able to protect himself," Elladan returned.

"And keep himself alive to choose his path, towards the light," Elrohir added.

Elrond pondered their words. "But do you not think if we start teaching him the sword, he will want to accompany you sooner on your raids?"

"We will tell him at the beginning that he will not be allowed outside of Imladris for a minimum of three summers," Elladan stated.

"Only then if he is deemed ready - by our decision - no one else's," Elrohir said.

Elladan continued. "By the reckoning of Men, at 16 summers, he is an adult. Even is he is a longer-lived Dunedain."

The lord scowled at the mere mention of Estel's true history. The three here and his mother were the only ones who knew. And none were supposed to talk about it, for Estel's safety.

Elladan refused to apologize and merely watched his father. Waiting for a decision. Elrohir also had fallen silent. The twins knew they had stated their case and that further discussion was pointless. Experience had taught them over-arguing was detrimental. If their father had questions, he would ask.

Finally, Elrond sighed. "I give my permission for you two to beginning teaching him. When you feel the need to leave again, Glorfindel will continue his training. Along with the physical, you must teach him when and why to wield the sword. A true warrior does not fight because he wants to, but because he must. Estel needs to learn that as well."

The twins nodded.

"Further, he is not to miss any of his normal lessons. The sword and continuing archery practice must come from his free time."

They nodded again.

"Finally, he will not be told of this decision until he has finished serving his punishment for this, this escapade. And, under no circumstances, should he be told or led to believe that this training is a reward for his actions."

And again.

"Go now and do not forget the tasks I appointed you."

The twins stood up. "Thank you father," they said as they left.

The Elf lord stood after the room had fallen silent and stared out his window. The sun had set fully and only the far western sky had any color. But he did not even notice. His eyes were unseeing as he pondered. He had seen and experienced so much strife already and it was even worse when his family was in the path of danger. His daughter was safe with her mother's family in Lorien, at least for now. But the shadow was growing close to its borders. Her brothers risked their immortal lives to slay orcs, and had, since orcs had hurt their mother and caused her to leave for Valinor. Each time the twins left, he worried he would not see them again. And now, so soon, Estel was heading down that path.

Elrond only hoped they all knew what they were doing.

----------

_A/N: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Let me know! Reviews are wonderful, helpful things!_


End file.
